The Legend
by wordsflyoffthepage
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter mysteriously leaves the Burrow, leaving Hermione, Ginny and Luna to find him, only resulting in them trying to save him... Disclaimer: I don't own HP
1. Chapter 1 Surprise!

Luna! Luna, if you don't get down here you're going to miss Harry!" bellowed Hermione up the Burrow's stairs.

Luna's skipping feet could be heard coming down the stairs. She reached the last step and then continued into the kitchen with a pair of shoes in her hands.

"I found where the Nargles were keeping my slippers." She held them up to Hermione and Ginny who seemed uninterested at the moment.

"Finally Luna, I thought you were going to stay up there forever." Hermione looked intently at her watch. "You might have missed Harry's surprised face!"

Luna set down her slippers and put them on, the morning chill was coming in through the door.

"He should be here any second! Can you go get Ron, Ginn–"

"Ahchoo!"

Hermione was cut off with Ron's purposely-loud sneeze as he was walking in the Burrow's door.

All the girls stared at Ron, but Ginny broke the silence by saying angrily, "Ron, don't be such a gross brother all the time! Now everyone go get in your places. Mother!... can you go stand by the door and welcome Harry in?" Ginny was finally taking charge.

Molly Weasley came into the room rushing to the door saying, "Oh, is he already here?"

"Not quite." replied her daughter. "But any second now."

Everyone went into their places, including Ron who was reluctant at first, stating that Harry would be fine with a simple, 'Happy birthday from everyone.'

Mrs. Weasley at the doorway, Ginny behind the door, Ron behind the couch, Hermione ready to pull the invisibility cloak off of the Happy Birthday banner at any moment, and Luna hiding behind a book. These were all their hiding places.

"Luna!" Hermione whispered. "You need a better hiding place than that!"

Luna hesitated for what felt like a full five minutes to the anxious Hermione but really was a few seconds. She finally crawled over behind the kitchen counter.

A couple minutes passed and then a few more passed by and Hermione was getting worried. Ron meanwhile was never better. He was half asleep leaning on the back of the couch dozing off. Ginny realized she had to go to the bathroom, and Luna was daydreaming about her slippers and how the Nargles could have gotten them.

The only one completely ready was Mrs. Weasley when she shouted, "HE'S HERE!" and everyone's heart skipped a beat, everyone's accept maybe Ron's.

Outside the Burrow, Harry was dismounting his broom while Fred and George apparated beside him.

From inside you could hear them talking about going back to school and how Fred and George were going to show off their apparation skills to the first years.

Harry replied, "I know... I can't wait till my class learns..."

"Harry! So glad to see you, come in, come in! Your friends are upstairs!" Mrs. Weasley looked like she was going to explode with joy.

"George and I don't even get a simple 'Hello' from their mother?" Fred jokingly complained.

Mrs. Weasley smiled but didn't respond.

Harry continued to the door. The moment everyone prepared for was about to happen.


	2. Chapter 2 Reunion

The second Harry's foot touched the floor of the doorstep the sound echoed through the ground, vibrated the couch, rattled the pipes in the cabinet, and made the door shake, everyone felt a jolt in their body and instinct made them shout with all their might, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"

Harry, surprised as ever, stepped back outside and found himself being pushed right back into the house by Fred. Hermione suddenly pulled down the cloak hiding the banner and Harry looked up with a big grin. He then said laughing, "That's... whe...re–" he giggled "...my cloak was, I must have left it here awhile back! I thought I lost it!"

Hermione ran to hug him, and whispered, "Happy birthday. I hope we surprised you!"

Ginny tapped Harry's shoulder from behind and hugged him for a little too long in Ron perspective, so he had to break their hug by going up to Harry and doing what he thought was a fine birthday surprise and said "Happy birthday Harry! I thought this was a little much, but you know girls."

Luna told Harry about her slippers and he was the first to listen. Harry has a special bond with Luna that no one else has.

Meanwhile Fred and George were shooting off their Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Sparklers that smelled like candy corn. The house was full of celebration.

There as a lot of commotion going on inside the Burrow, and if was barely audible when Harry said, "Great job everyone! The banner and invisibility cloak was a brilliant idea. I was already planning on trying to skip upstairs, like Luna does it, and meet you all up there because Mrs. Weasley said you guys were up the Burrow stairs."

Molly smiled and felt a little guilty for tricking Harry but it washed away as quickly as it came because someone said….

"Cake!" exclaimed Ron suddenly.

"Ron! Where have your manners gone!" Molly always gets worked up when guests are at the Burrow.

Ginny nudged Ron and said, "Ron, I remember awhile back Hermione said, 'Do you ever stop eating?' Well, right now I am asking myself that question. And don't be so rude! It's Harry's birthday for wizards sake!"

"Just because you have a crush on him doesn't make you boss," mumbled Ron loud enough only for Ginny to hear.

She glared at him.

And so they crowded into the kitchen to see what magical cake Mrs. Weasley had baked up for them this time.


	3. Chapter 3 Brilliant

The Burrow's kitchen has a sink, a stove, and a cabinet where Mrs. Weasley keeps all her pots and pans. Hermione always loved their kitchen; it was so much different than her own back home. She liked Wizard homes much more than Muggles', so much more interesting.

Hermione was looking at the new clock that hung in the kitchen and the beautiful wood that it was made out of for quite some time. She always has to look at every nook and cranny of the Burrow house every time she comes. So she wasn't even really paying attention as Mrs. Weasley unwrapped the cake. But when the cover was pulled off, and the cake was revealed, her mind was only focused on it. Her eyes couldn't believe what she saw, nor could Ginny's, Luna's, or even Ron's. Harry was already racing through his mind so he could remember the sight he was seeing at that very moment. It was… brilliant.


	4. Chapter 4 Birthday Cake

**Sorry about how short my Chapter tend to be. It is hard to find time to write. Review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. <strong>

The cake raced before their eyes. Literally, it raced. The bottom was the field, all made out of green frosting, and the stands were made of chocolate. The best chocolate in the wizard world you can find, explained Mrs. Weasley later. The players were everyone standing in that very room except for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who were in the stands cheering them on. What exactly were they cheering for? Quidditch. Harry, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George were playing an intense, and mystifying game of Quidditch. They were all miniature people, but it was as if Mrs. Weasley had taken everything, from the Quaffle balls to the colors of the teams, and made everything miniature. Everyone on the field played perfectly and was absolutely amazing. Underneath the green frosting they assumed was the real cake. It looked very delicious.

"Hey Hermione, you don't look to bad on a broom!" Ron laughed breaking the silence. Hermione blushed like crazy and turned toward Mrs. Weasley and said, "This is amazing! Where is the world did you come up with such a perfect idea?"

Mrs. Weasley replied, "Oh, so sweet, but it really was nothing."

The thankfulness showed on Harry's face, and he said very brightly, "Thank you."

She smiled even more.

Ron feeling very confused asked, "I know it is so perfect and everything, but are we actually going to eat it? Because I know I'm hungry, but you all are gaping at it, so are we gonna eat it?" Such a typical thing of Ron to say.

"Why yes of course you can all eat it Ronald! I took much to many pictures, so I want it all eaten by the end of the day! All right? Go on! You haven't got all day."

Fred also added, "Can we eat the people?"

Mrs. Weasley said over her shoulder, "You may keep your miniature selves, but they wont do anything but fly around. If you don't want them leave them on the cake."

Fred and George laughed but were the first to dig in. Followed by Ron and Harry, and finally the girls. Whatever happened to the 'ladies first' rule in the house disappeared at that enjoyable moment. Laughter filled the house, and bellies full of the delicious Quidditch chocolate cake made even Hermione do a little girlish burp.

"Burp." Hermione let out, looking very embarrassed.

"Buurrrrppppppp..." Ron followed after her.

"BURRRRRPPPPP, VErrrryy GOOddd CaaaakKKKKKEeeee!" Fred burped and said at the same time, loudest of them all.

"You made mine look like a baby burp." Ron jokingly complained to Fred.

"I can't have another piece, I will collapse if I keep eating" Everyone turned to look at Luna who hadn't even taken a piece yet.

"Luna, you said you didn't even want any...? You never took a piece." Hermione said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I took some. But I guess you didn't notice." Luna started humming and mumbling words at the same time. "Anyway this cake is great it's so delicious and moist." Her words were barely audible.

"Oh." Hermione glanced at the counter where a plate sat, with the tiniest, could be even considered microscopic, piece of cake sat, with a tiny nibble on the side.

Ron changed the subject very quickly, "Hey! Anyone up for a game of Quidditch?"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
